The Lost Princess
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: Okay... editing is done! Sorry I forgot to add those parts in about Haku's past. Anyway this story is about 22 year old Chihiro who discovers somthing about herself that will change her life forever. ChihiroxHaku 4ever! :D
1. The Dream

Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away or any of its characters except for Izili and this plot.

Part 1- Chihiro

Chapter 1- The Dream

Chihiro was hurt. Not physically but emotionally. Haku had promised they would meet again but 12 years had past and no Haku. She used to visit the Kohaku River and wait for him once a week, but he had never come. She wondered if he missed her s much as she missed him.

"Will we ever meet again?" She had asked once full of hope.

"Sure we will," he had said equally full of hope.

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go, and don't look back."

She sometimes wondered if he didn't want her to look back because he didn't want her to see how sad he was. If he was sad at all. She felt lonely, she had no friends and she felt like she didn't belong in this world anymore. Her parents thought she was crazy, after she told them about the spirit world. After they denied listening to her she never mentioned it again and became buried in her schoolwork. Her parents moved on like nothing had ever happened and Chihiro played along. Her parents blamed themselves for their daughter's hallucination and spent more time with her than Chihiro had wanted. Most of the time she would write in her journal about all the things that had happened, all the things she had felt. At times it seemed like a dream but her silky rubber band she kept would not let her forget. She sighed. She had spent the whole morning typing her paper that she had exhausted herself by noon. _It's Easter break. Can't you at least try to have fun?_ _I know being at your parent's house isn't exactly what you would call fun but couldn't you at least try?_ The voice in her head whispered to her. _No, I can't have fun. It'll just remind me of my friends. And I have to stay busy; otherwise I'll start thinking about him…_She answered back angrily. She flopped on her bed.She was so tired. So tired of everything she had been through. She had lost all hope of Haku ever coming back. She had tried to go back but she could never find the entrance. She closed her eyes and feel asleep.

………………………….

She was in this beautiful meadow and she could see Haku in the distance. She out his name and ran towards him, but no matter how fast she ran he seemed to get farther and farther away. Then she fell into darkness and heard Haku whisper "Chihiro…comeback."

She woke with a start. The wind howled through the forest, whispering to her. She knew what she had to do.


	2. Chihiro's Return

**Please, please, please R&R!! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**

Chapter 2- Chihiro's Return

She ran as fast as she could out of her apartment. She never wanted to come back here again so she had written a letter to her parents telling the truth. At first they would think she was crazy but over time Chihiro hoped they would understand. She ran faster into the secret path that she had traveled down so long ago. She was going home! She thought to herself. Finally she came to the great red wall with a tiny statue in front. She ran inside and came to Small River. She waded through and kept running.

"I have to get there before they light the lamps!"

As she approached the bridge she began to feel weak. She was disappearing! She had to eat something! But what? She looked around frantically. They had begun to light the lamps and a few shadow spirits were starting to order their food. She ran to the nearest restaurant. What was she going to do? She didn't want to turn into a pig! She remembered that Haku had given her food while her parents had taken it. Maybe someone had to give her food! She looked around frantically. She recognized the Radish spirit who had helped her 6 years ago by showing her the way to Yu-babba's office.

"Umm…excuse me Mr. Radish Spirit sir but can I please have something to eat so I won't disappear?"

The Radish spirit simply grunted and handed her a rice cake.

"Thank you so much Mr. Radish Spirit Sir!"

And with that she quickly took a bite. Instantly she had regained her solid form. She decided against eating the rest because she didn't want to risk further transformation. She headed to the bridge. It was already dark and the bridge was crowded with spirits. She took a deep breath and ran across as fast as she could. Once over she quickly ran into the side door that lead to the courtyard. From there she started the long descend to Kamanji boiler room.

"Umm…hello?" Chihiro awkwardly said as she stepped into the hot room. Kamanji was busily mixing together some formula. The little soot balls were frantically working.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Kamanji snapped.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway to treat your granddaughter?" Chihiro said more confidently.

"Huh? I don't have a-SEN!!" He exclaimed.

Chihiro grinned. The little soot balls dropped all there work and ran over to her, jumping at her feet.

"Hey you worthless soot balls! Get back to work!"

The reluctantly returned to there rocks and started their usual burden.

"So Sen what brings you here?" He asked.

"I don't really know why…I kinda had this dream about Haku and then this longing feeling for this place, my home."

"Haku? You had a dream about him?"

"Yes…I had a dream that he was calling me to come back," she explained. "Is Haku still here?" Did he quit working for Yu-babba?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Yes, and yes. After you left Haku quit working for Yu-babba. Once he quit he became much more powerful. The contract Yu-babba was keeping him under sucked out most of his powers. Anyway after he quit he was elected as the co-owner of the bathhouse. Then he went back to his river to restore it, now he travels from here to his river quite frequently," Kamanji exclaimed.

"Wow! Good for him. Is he around?" She asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid you just missed him, he won't be back until another 3 days," Kamanji said sadly, already preparing for Chihiro's reaction.

"WHAT?! 3 days! I've waiting 12 years to see him again! I can't wait much longer! I'm going to KILL him when he gets back!" she replied angrily.

The side door slide open and a familiar face popped out.

"Hey crazy legs! You're NEVER going to guess! I just got word from Yu-babba that Sen's back! And that she wants to see her right away!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh Lin? Sen's right there…" Kamanji pointed awkwardly.

"Sen is that really you!" She cried and ran over to hug her.

"Actually it's Chihiro. And Lin, I NEED AIR!" A very squished Chihiro breathed out.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm just so happy to see you!"

The two girls laughed. Rin had not aged a day. She was about the same age of Chihiro in human years.

"So you said Yu-babba wanted to see me?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh yes! She knows you're here. Don't worry; I doubt she'll turn you into a pig! She's softened quite a bit since you left. She probably wants you to work here again," Lin explained quickly.

Chihiro nodded.

"But I STILL wouldn't trust her. She may have softened but she always has a hidden agenda," Lin added with a smile. "I'll walk you up there."

"Okay, let's go," Chihiro replied eagerly. "Bye Kamanji! I'll come a visit soon! I have _no_ intention of leaving again."

And with that the spirit and the human began the long ascend into the bathhouse.

………………………….

They finally came to Yu-babba's office. It was still tacky as ever.

"Who's there!" demanded the knocker on the door.

"Its Sen. Yu-babba wanted to see me?"

"Oh Sen! How lovely to see you again, yes Yu-babba's waiting for you inside," the knocker replied happily.

"Umm…Okay, thanks," Chihiro said suspiciously.

"Since when is brass head nice?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, Yu-babba's definitely up to something.

"Well, well, well I see you've made your way back huh?" Yu-babba coolly said. "We need to have a little talk, here sit."

Two chairs had appeared out of nowhere and both Lin and Chihiro hesitantly sat. Yu-babba came into view. She hadn't changed a bit. The sight of her still freaked Chihiro out.

"So I see you have changed quite a bit Chihiro or should I say Izili?" Yu-babba nonchalantly asked.

"What?" Chihiro's asked. "Who the heck is Izili?"

"Yu-babba what are you talking about!" Lin exclaimed.

"I'm talking about the spirit of love and beauty," Yu-babba replied impatiently.

"Huh?" Both Lin and Chihiro asked, equally confused.

"Ugh! You two don't know anything. Here let me explain. Izili is the spirit princess of love. She was the most beautiful spirit in this realm and the most powerful. And because of that she had many suitors. However she had not liked any of them. Then a rich and powerful spirit fell in love with her. When he asked her for her hand she politely refused. This made the spirit very angry and one night he kidnapped her and banished her to the human world erasing all of her memories. Her true form was hidden deep inside of her and her soul reincarnated and Izili was reborn as Chihiro."

Both Lin and Chihiro were stunned. Chihiro was in denial. She couldn't possibly be this Izili! Lin seemed to be contemplating what was happening.

"Wait just to be sure, your not saying that _**I'm **_this Izili are you?" she asked deeply confused.

"I'm sorry to say this but you are," Yu-babba replied tiredly.

"No, no! I can't be! I'm Chihiro, I'm Chihiro!" She cried near tears.

"Oh but you are Izili. Would you like me to prove it?" She asked.

Chihiro nodded silently.

"Once I awaken your true form you will remember everything. Centuries of experience and knowledge. Are you ready for this?" Yu-babba asked.

She looked at Lin; she gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I am," Chihiro replied flatly.

"Ok then," Yu-babba said "By the ancient power within thy self that runs through us all, revel Izili's true form!" Yu-babba cried out. The room grew dark, utterly dark. Then suddenly a bright light surrounded Chihiro and enveloped her. She was lifted into the air, fully covered in the light. Then the lights went out and Chihiro was gently lowered to the ground. Haku was trying to make her out; the room was still completely dark. Then suddenly the lights returned, Lin gasped.


	3. Princess Izili

Chapter 3- Princess Izili

Chihiro felt an intense pain in her head. Memories flashed through her head. So confusing, yet so familiar. It was too much information for her to comprehend. This continued for what seemed like hours. She screamed. Lin ran to her, trying to comfort her. Finally it ended. Chihiro feel into Lin arms, gasping for air. She looked deathly pale. She needed to sit down. She waved her hand in the air and a chair was made from thin air. She sat down without thinking about what she had just done.

"Chihiro! You just used magic!" Lin gasped.

"I did?" Chihiro asked in shock. "Oh my god I did! But how? I don't know how to use magic!" She exclaimed.

"You may not Sen, but Princess Izili does," Yu-babba explained.

Lin gasped.

"Ch-ch-iro!! You have wings!" Lin screamed.

"I HAVE WHAT?!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She summoned a mirror and looked at herself. She was beautiful. She wore a light pink dress that flowed as if there was a breeze. Beautiful white wings shot out from her back with silver lining. And her hair was near hip length and wavy, it too flowed in it's own breeze. On top of her head lay an elegant silver tiara that sparkled like dew on morning grass, and her eyes. Her eyes had turned into a sweet, beautiful piercing, violet.

"Oh yeah…I forgot I had those," she said. "I have to admit they're a little scary," she said, trying to laugh.

"How do you feel Princess?" Yu-babba asked politely.

"I don't really know how to describe how I feel. I feel different, but somehow the same, powerful but weak at the same time."

"You are coming from two different people Princess. Two people that are not even the same race. It's perfectly natural to feel…well…different. Both Izili and Chihiro have come together. It'll take sometime before they both settle down," replied Yu-babba.

"So is my personality going to change? Am I going to be some stuck up Princess or something?" She asked anxiously.

"No, no, no! You will always be the same loveable girl we all know," Yu-babba said.

"Wow, she's really pushing it…" Lin whispered to Chihiro. "But she's right, you won't turn any brattier than you are now," she added with a smile.

Chihiro elbowed Lin. Yu-babba gave Lin a dirty look. She had obviously heard the comment.

"Don't you have a tub to clean Lin?" Yu-babba asked angrily.

"Ok fine! I'll leave!" Lin said annoyed. "I'll see you later Chihiro!" she called and left the room.

"I have prepared the Moon suite for you your highness. It's our finest room here and you will not be disturbed. It's on the top floor. You can't miss it. It also has a landing pad installed so you may fly there if you wish," Yu-babba said humbly.

"Okay, I'll fly there," Chihiro had decided. "Thank you Mistress Yu-babba," she said with a curtsy.She wanted to try out her new wings. She hoped she still remembered how to use them. The fluttered them and instantly remembered everything about flying. She flew with grace towards the window.

"Thank you Mistress Yu-babba," she said and curtsied in the air with grace.

"Anytime you highness!" She replied happily.

_This could be fun…_Chihiro thought to herself.

………………………..

Chihiro flew gracefully through the air. She had forgotten how good it felt. She felt like she could do anything. No wonder Haku liked doing all those flips and turns. She twirled around in the air, loving her second of this. She finally arrived at her suite. She landed effortlessly and stepped into he room. She gasped. It wasn't just a suite. It was practically a house! The floors were solid marble. The ceiling was a dome with a beautiful full moon painted on it. This place was huge! It had 3 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, one kitchen, and one den.

_Oh my! I don't need all this! _She thought to herself. Just then she got a flashback. She was sitting in a huge throne room in a chair far too decorative to sit on. In front of her were countless spirits, all wishing to win her heart. But no matter how many spirits had asked or begged her to be their mate, she simply did not want somebody who was going to treat her like well…a princess! She wanted someone who liked her for her and not for her title. She remembered, as a little girl, she would turn herself into a servant girl and wander around the castle talking to real people and doing real things like cleaning and cooking, not embroidery or harp lessons. What fun she had as a servant girl! Chihiro looked around the room. It reminded her of something she wasn't and didn't want to be. She had enough of Izili for one day. She transformed herself back into Chihiro, her human form, just like Haku's. She settled herself into the smallest bedroom and fell asleep.

………………………..

The white dragon flew eagerly through the air. He was at his river when he felt a familiar presence. He had waited so long to see her again, but it took tremendous power to get t the human world. That is why he had gone in search for his river. He knew that once he found it he could be whole again and he could rebuild his strength to find her. Suddenly he saw a vision. There was a full moon over what seemed to be a castle. A hooded figure with a mysterious bundle ran towards the entrance to the human world. Haku ran to catch up to him and followed him silently. He ran through the portal and into the human world. As soon as he emerged from the tall red walls he lost sight of the figure. He ran around confused until he came to a river. There he collapsed and drifted along with it and saw nothing but darkness. He shook his head and breathed in the cold air to wake him up. _Come on Haku pull yourself together! _He could faintly make out the bathhouse lights. He picked up his pace. _I'm coming Chihiro, sorry it took me so long…_


	4. Together Again

**Hi people! I know you guys have read this story because I see how many hits I got. And you know what? No replies! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just hit the button and REPLY!!**

Chapter 4- Together Again

The sun poured through the room, and on to the face of a girl. Chihiro, feeling the warmth woke up from her slumber. She stretched and yawned. She looked around the room, disoriented. It took her a while to remember all that had happened. She sighed and got up. She dressed herself in work clothes and ran downstairs. She had this strange feeling that something wonderful was going to happen today and she had to hurry. She bumped into Lin on her way down.

"Hey there sleepy head! Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Lin asked.

"Oh…umm...I don't really know. I just had a feeling I should hurry," Chihiro answered confused.

"Weird," Rin said.

"Very…" Chihiro added.

"So anyway, I was coming to ask your royal highness if you would like to accompany me to lunch?" Lin asked jokingly.

"Why I'd be delighted to Lady Rin," Chihiro answered laughing.

"I just have to deliver Kamanji's lunch and then we can eat okay?"

"Sure, I'll come with you, maybe Kamanji has news on Haku," Chihiro's added hopefully.

The two girls headed downstairs together stomachs rumbling and spirits high.

………………………..

Haku had arrived at the bathhouse early. He was very anxious to see her. This was the first time since she left that he had felt butterflies in his stomach. She was the only person allowed to make him nervous. He went straight to Kamanji.

"Oh hello master Haku! What can I help you with?" Kamanji asked politely.

"I think you know why I'm here, it's a bout a certain human?" he asked casually, but with an edge.

"I don't know what you're talking about master Haku, but you should go to Rin and ask her," Kamanji suggested innocently.

Haku tensed up and wind whirled around his face, he was frustrated with the old boiler man. The slide door opened. Rin's head popped in.

"Okay crazy legs, how many times do I have to tell you to leave your bowl outside? You're going to make Chihiro and I late for lunch!" she said angrily.

Haku gasped.

"Chi-ch-hiro's with you?" he asked anxiously.

"Wow! Where did you come from dragon?" Rin asked surprise. "But yes she's here, she's actually right outside-"

Chihiro ran in.

"Haku? I thought I heard your voice? Haku where-" Chihiro froze when she saw him. He had grown a lot since she had last seen him. He was taller, much taller and more muscular. He's hair remained the same and his eyes, Chihiro melted away at his eyes. They were a bright emerald green, and they were shining again.

"Is that really you?" She asked, afraid it was a dream and that she would wake up.

"Only if that's really you," he answered back casually and with a sly smile.

"Chihiro ran to him and embraced him. She cried into his shoulders. Haku wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"I can't believe it's really you…I missed you so much," Chihiro cried.

"I missed you to Chihiro, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you and miss you," Haku answered her.

"I waited for you but you never came!" She said now angry. She backed away from him. "12 years Haku! 12 stink' in years of my human life I spent waiting for you! Could it of killed you to write a letter or something?"

Rin laughed. _There's my Chihiro_ she thought.

"Chihiro… I know. I'm so sorry I made you wait its just that-"Haku tried to explain.

"Just what Haku? Too busy running the bath house and taking day trips to your river?"

"Chihiro. I did all those things for you," Haku replied tiredly. "Take a deep breath and let me explain."

"Fine dragon boy you got 30 seconds starting now!"

"I'm going to need more time than that!" he replied angrily.

"25 seconds…"

"Alright, alright! After you left I went to Yu-babba to quit being her apprentice. She told me she would only break the contract if I agreed to run half of the bath house."

"What's wrong with that? It seems like a win-win situation for you," Chihiro said angrily.

"Please just let me finish Chihiro, no more interruptions," he replied patiently.

"Fine."

"So I agreed to take over the bath house, which is just what Yu-babba wanted. Once I took the oath that I would run I was bound to this world again, I could not leave it to return to you. So I went in search of my river. Half of my power was cut off when I lost it. I knew that if I found it I could bring my strength back, then I could challenge Yu-babba to let me return to you," Haku explained. "I'm sorry it took me so long, I just wasn't strong enough Chihiro," he said ashamed.

Chihiro went up to him and put he arms around him.

"I forgive you dragon," she said softly. "I understand and I appreciate all that you went through to keep your promise, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Haku hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, you two love each other blah, blah, blah. Can we _please _get something to eat now!" Rin cried angrily.

Haku and Chihiro blushed and pulled away from each other feeling awkward.

Lin grabbed Chihiro's arm and pulled her away.

"Come if you want dragon. But just because Chihiro has a soft spot for you don't expect me to do the same!"

Haku smiled.

"I would never thing of such a thing from you Rin, but I'm afraid that I have some business to attend to. I'll catch up with you two later," he said with a smile and with a _poof_ he was gone. Chihiro gasped.

"I sometimes under estimate how powerful that dragon of yours is," Rin said with a smile.

"He's _not _mine," Chihiro snapped back.

"Yet…Anyway I was just saying that he's really powerful, especially since he found he's river. In fact he's almost as powerful as you, your highness," Rin said playfully. "I can't wait to see his ego get crushed when he finds out that you're-"

"_He will not find out Rin!" _Chihiro said through clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"Because, number one know one can know that I'm I mean Izili is back. If word gets out that she's back there will be chaos like you've never seen. But Haku especially must not know."

"Again I ask why not?" Rin said now getting annoyed.

"Because! It would make things awkward! You see as a young spirit I frequently disguised myself as a little servant girl named Okita to get away from all the 'princessy' stuff. Anyway I befriended another servant girl name Sakura. We had so much fun together and one day I finally told her who I really was and she immediately drew away from me. She started avoiding me and when I finally got a hold of her she told me that it wasn't proper for me to talk to her and to leave her alone," Chihiro said sadly. "And I _do not _want Haku to treat me like that."

"I understand. I swear on my immortal life that I will not tell him about Princess Izili," Rin said solemnly.

"I'll hold you to that," Chihiro said with a mischievous grin and Rin felt a zap of magic flow through her.

"Oh, you did not just put a binding spell on me," Rin said sassily.

"Well maybe you shouldn't underestimate me either," Chihiro replied with an grin.

"Come back here bird wings!" Rin cried chasing after Chihiro who playfully cried and took off laughing.

**Reply if you have a heart. **


	5. Sakura and the Dragon

Chapter 5- Sakura and the Dragon

Chihiro lay sprawled out on her overly big bed. She laughed to herself remembering her afternoon. She had spent the whole afternoon with Rin doing crazy spirit stuff. Since she was the spirit of love Chihiro had a certain specialty spell. . It was called the 24-hour love bug and it made whoever the spell was cast on fall completely in love with whomever they laid their eyes on. They were having so much fun casting the spell when Rin accidentally got hit with it. It just so happens that as soon as she got zapped Forman called Rin's name and she turned around and looked straight at him! Chihiro had laughed her head off when Rin ran over to him, hugged him, and told him that she had always loved her. Forman freaked out and ran away from her with Rin holding onto his leg. They were probably still chasing each other around. Chihiro laughed to herself again. She still felt bubbly inside, not just from the Rin incident, but from seeing Haku again. She sighed and closed her eyes so she could picture him. He had grown much taller then she expected, actually part of her still expected to see a little boy. His hair was still in the same fashion, but his eyes. His eyes sparkled and had so much life in them. She remembered when she first meet him, how cols and dead they were, but not anymore. She opened her eyes and got up. She had a dragon to find.

………………………..

Haku was doing his paperwork, or at least trying to. He couldn't focus on work. Not when Chihiro was here. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had read the same sentence at least five times. A knock came from the door.

"Come in," he called flatly, not bothering to look up from his paper work.

The door opened and a girl in her twenties walked in. Haku looked up. It was his friend, Sakura, one of the cloud spirits. She had blonde hair and green eyes, just like him.

"Oh hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Not much, just got bored, what's up with you?" she said casually.

"Did you hear? Chihiro came back today! I'm so excited!" he exclaimed, getting really animated.

"Oh…she came back?" Sakura said flatly.

"Yeah! This is going to be great! I've been dieing to see her for 12 years!" he exclaimed. "This is going to be so much fun, I can take her to my river then we can-"

"You realize she can't stay here right?" Sakura replied skeptically.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a human," she said putting extra disdain on the word human. "She can't stay here. It's a place for spirits. Think about it. What about her parents, her life back home? She can't stay here."

"You're right. It would be shellfish of me to keep her here," he replied defeated. " No matter how much I care about her it would be wrong for me to keep her here. But how are we going to get her to go back? I know her. She won't leave here willingly."

"Just leave that to me…I have a plan,"

What plan?" he managed to get out before Sakura pressed her lips against his. Haku's mind went blank. _What the- _

She pulled him closer. He tried to pull back but she only pulled him closer, she was strong.

He heard a noise. He finally pulled away from Sakura and looked to see where it had come from. He looked towards the door and there was Chihiro, mouth open and a tear rolling down her face.

………………………..

Chihiro was mortified when she saw Haku making out with another girl. She felt a huge stab of jealousy and anger. But why? _I mean it wasn't like Haku is my boyfriend or anything, not that I wouldn't mind holding hands and… _she stopped herself from continuing. _No…Haku obviously thinks of you as a friend since he's making out with Barbie! Pull yourself together! For heaven's sake it's nothing to cry about. _Haku looked at her she instantly regretted calling attention to herself. Those eyes… another stab of jealousy rose in her.

"Chihiro?" Haku said confused.

"I'm- I'm so sorry I interrupted you guys. I-I was just looking for Haku and now that I've found him I really have nothing to say to him anymore," she said choking up a bit.

"Chihiro wait I-" Haku blurted out but it was too late, Chihiro was already out of sight.

"Don't go after her Haku. Don't you see? This was all part of my plan, now she'll go home," Sakura said proudly.

"Why couldn't we just ask he and explain to her why she can't be here? I thought you were a good person Sakura but I guess I was wrong," he exclaimed angrily. "And now Chihiro's hurt!"

"Oh come on! You don't really care for that worthless _human _do you? Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

"Because! I love her! Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me," Haku exclaimed.

"So you do love her…" Sakura said quietly, more to herself than to him.

"Yes, more than anything," he replied quietly.

There was silence then a puff of purple clouds surrounded Sakura then she was gone.

………………………..

Chihiro had run like heck out of that office. She couldn't take it! The thought of Haku with someone else ticked her off. _But why?! You're just friends! You should be happy for him! _She tried to get that concept of 'just friends' into her thick skull but it wasn't working. She continued to run she didn't think Haku would come after her; he was too busy with _that girl._ No, she wasn't running away from him. She was running away from everything. Ever since she came here her life seemed to be spiraling out of control. She frantically looked for a window, she need to go for a fly, sort things out. _ARG! This bathhouse is way too big!_ Finally she spotted one and practically jumped out transformed into Izili in mid-air. She soared through the air, breathing in the fresh air. The ground below her shrank as she continued her climb into the sky. She landed on a cloud high in the sky where no one would be able to see her. She curled her knees up to her chest, buried her head in them, and sobbed.

………………………..

Haku had dashed out of the office as soon as Sakura disappeared. He frantically scanned the floor with his eyes looking for her. After being unsuccessful he continued at a quick pace through the chaos of the bathhouse.

"Master Haku, master Haku! We need to-" one of the frog spirits called.

Haku simply ignored him and continued to look for her. _She couldn't of gotten too far. _He thought to himself. _Why does this bathhouse have to be so big! _He rounded the corner and saw an open window. He looked at it suspiciously, and then jumped out, turning into his dragon form. _Uh! I need to clear my head! I'm not thinking clearly, as soon as I am I'm sure I'll be able to find her. _And with that flew upwards towards the clouds.

………………………..

Chihiro had been on her cloud for quite a while when she saw him. He had been flying around like a maniac for the past hour doing god knows what. She was over her 'pity cry' and was now curious to what Haku was doing up so high. She surrounded herself in her cloud then peered through. He really was handsome, even as a dragon. His white shimmering body blended in with the clouds and his aqua mane changed color with the sky, making him almost invisible if he wanted to. His eyes sparkled against the sky, but they were filled with something. Regret, sorrow, anxiety. Chihiro frowned. _Why would he be feeling those emotions? He seemed pretty happy with that girl. He certainly isn't worried about me. _She frowned again out of confusion. She watched him for a little while before he disappeared into the clouds. Seeing him go made her realize something. She truly cared for Haku as more than a friend. And seeing him with that girl really hurt her, even if she didn't show it. She sighed. She knew that Haku's feelings weren't going to be returned and she had to accept that. Chihiro had leaned back thinking there was a cloud there to catch her but there wasn't. She fell at an alarming rate from the sky. She spread her wings out, trying to break her fall but she was going to fast and her right wing broke from the strong resistance. She cried out on pain and fear. She didn't think to use her magic. To break her fall she would need her wings. She saw a flash of white then everything went black.

………………………..

Haku had been flying over the bathhouse when he heard it. It was perhaps one of the most dreadful sounds he's ever heard. The sound was of a young lady screaming in fear for her life. As soon as his highly sensitive ears picked up on it he shot like an arrow towards it. He was truly confused at what he saw. It looked like an angel falling from the sky. She was unconscious and was hurtling towards to ground at an alarming rate. He quickly speed up to catch her. He positioned himself under her to catch her. He tensed up preparing to feel a big thud on his back but the 'angel' was light as a feather. He constantly checked back to make sure she was still on him as he made his way to the bathhouse.

………………………..

Fluttering her eyes open Izili found herself looking at the familiar ceiling of the boiler room. She frowned in confusion. _How the heck did I get here? _She asked herself. She tried to get up but was reminded of her broken wing and cried out in pain.

"You really should take it easier," said a voice from the corner.

Chihiro (or Izili, whatever) peered through the darkness where the voice had come from.

"W-who's there?" she asked confused.

A man appeared put of the darkness. It was Haku.

"Welcome back Princess."

**Hey! Thank for all my reviews guys! You rox my sox. :D anyway since you guys have been so good at replying a thought I should give ou a little more to 'chew' on before waiting for chapter 6. Anyway thank you so much for all my reviews!! **

**Luv, **

**Hakulover88**


	6. A New Face and thoughts of Revenge

**HEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF MY REVEIWS! I forgot to mention that when Chihiro became Izili she had a strange necklace on with a symbol on it. Sorry! Lol. Anyway…I REALLY wanted to give you guys something to read so I don't think this is my best work and it's not done yet… or maybe it is? Tell me if I should make a new chapter or leave it like this.**

**Luv,**

**hakulover88**

Chapter 6- A New Face and thoughts of Revenge

Chihiro sat there stunned. Her mind still trying to process what was happening.

"How do you know I'm this Princess Izili?" She asked. _Maybe I could get out of this! Maybe he doesn't have to know!_

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're wearing a tiara you have to royal crest on your necklace."

"Royal what?" Chihiro asked confused. She slowly sat up.

"Your necklace?" he replied.

She looked down at the pendant. She had a flashback of seeing that symbol all around her castle growing up.

"Oh…right," she answered feeling stupid. _So much for getting out of this…_

He smiled a little to himself. She wasn't anything like he remembered. He looked at her wing. It was badly broken. He walked over to her and sat down besides her.

"Wow, that's one bad wing… here let me help," he put his hands against her right wing. She felt a cool tingling feeling spread all over it. "So Princess, what brings you back here?"

"I-I uh, well…" Chihiro trailed off. _How am I going to explain this without telling him who I really am? Darn that's a good question! I don't even know why I am here, certainly not for him…anymore. _

"I don't really know," she replied flatly, hoping he wouldn't make her explain herself. "I not sure on a lot of things now."

"Well that's understandable, I mean your memory was erased," he said casually.

"You say it so casually, as if things like this happened everyday," Chihiro said with a smile. "I'm sorry, what did you say you're name was?"

"My name really isn't that important… but if you must call me something you can call me Sano," he replied. "You know," he said quickly changing the subject. "You're not anything like I remembered you to be," he said.

"Oh? You knew me? How?" Chihiro asked.

"Well… actually I've never meet you, just seen you around the castle. I was going to introduce myself to you but you always seemed distant, and aloof. Almost stuck-up."

"Well, I was going through some stuff!" Izili said defensively.

He smiled.

"It matters not now," he said with a smile. He took his hands off her wing.

"Better?"

"Much, Thank you."

He looked at his watch.

"Well I must be going," he said. "Until we meet again Princess." He took Izili's hand and kissed it. Her face turned bright pink. He smiled and turned to leave.

"Sano?"

"Yes your highness?" he asked politely.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh I'm sure," he replied with a smile.

He turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Chihiro called. She walked over to him. In her hands she conjured up a rose. "I want you to have this, as a gift for saving my life."

He took it gently in his hands. For a moment both of there hands touch and both of them blushed.

"Thank you Princess," he said with a bow.

"It's a special rose. It will never wilt and so long as you have it hatred cannot reach your heart."

He smiled and left. Izili watched him go. She changed back into Chihiro, thinking she had heard a noise looked around curiously. _Probably just the wind…_She sighed, it's had been a long day. She started up the long ascend to her room, since she had had enough flying for one day.

………………………..

Sakura had been sulking around the bathhouse all day. _Why did Haku overreact? I was just trying to help… I guess he really does care about that Chihiro girl… _She had walked up and down the bathhouse 7 times all ready and she was now at the boiler room. _I would do anything for Haku to care about me like he does Chihiro…_ She stopped. Someone was in the boiler room. She opened the slide door a little bit, just to peak in. She saw a spirit lady, talking to another spirit. Sakura looked at the lady again. It wasn't just any spirit lady, but Princess Izili herself. She gasped. _What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be in the human world? And who's that guy- Oh my god! Is that Prince Asano? Didn't he go missing shortly after Izili disappeared? _She watched them talk, too far away to here what they were saying. She was Asano leave then she saw something that truly shocked her. An orb of light surrounded Izili and she was lifted into the air only to return back to the ground as a human girl. She gasped. It was Chihiro. She squealed with delight then bolted up the stairs with thoughts of revenge.

………………………..

Haku was lying in his bed. He had searched for hours for Chihiro but he hadn't found any trace of her. He sighed and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. _I hope she didn't go home…I'd never forgive myself... I mean what was Sakura thinking?! Who gave her permission to kiss me much less knowingly hurt Chihiro? In fact I wonder where she is now…haven't seen her since this morning. Oh well…Oh god I hope Chihiro's all right! _And with that rolled over again trying to find a more comfortable position but it was no use and he did not sleep the whole night.

………………………..

The pale morning light hit Chihiro's chocolate brown hair. She stared at her ceiling and yawned. She had woken up a while ago and couldn't ease her mind back into sleep. She sleepily sighed and turned on her side. _I wonder what Haku's doing… Probably making kissy faces with Barbie. _She shook the disgusting thoughts that followed out of her head. _Never mind… I don't want to know. _She closed her eyes and Sano's face appeared.

"Sano…" she said sleepily. _Just really who are you? And where did you come from? _She thought about her parents. _Oh I sure hope they aren't too worried. I just realized that now that I'm a spirit I'll never be able to go back… Speaking of parents- OH MY GOD!!! What about my REAL parents? Are they okay? Did they go missing? Are they even still alive? _Chihiro got up, abandoning all hope of returning to sleep. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. And it just so happens she knew the one person who could give them to her.

………………………..

The minute the sun touched Haku's face he jumped out of bed, changed, and ran out. He had the whole day to look for Chihiro and he wasn't going to waste a second of it. He decided to start at the very top of the bath house and work his way down, if he didn't find her he would take to the skies, then if he STILL couldn't find her, he didn't know what he would do. He ran up the stairs to the moon suite.

………………………..

As Chihiro walked out of the door she was surprised to find just who she was looking for, Sano.

"Umm…hi," Chihiro said nervously.

"Hello there Miss, would you happen to know if her highness is around at the moment?" He asked politely.

"But I- she's right inside," she blurted out. _Nice one Chi. You almost blew your cover. _"Hold on just a sec while I get her for you."

He nodded and leaned against the wall. Chihiro quickly ran into the room and changed into Izili. She drew in her wings. They were a dead give-away. After all only the royal family was born with them. She changed into a light blue dress with sliver trimming and silver lace up boots and went outside to greet Sano. As soon as she opened the door he quickly stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight.

"Your highness," he said with a bow.

"Sano," Izili answered with a curtsy. "It's nice to see you again so soon."

"Same here Princess, Anyway I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a stroll in the gardens, I'm guessing you probably have some questions about your past life."

"Yes! Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth. I would love to join you for a stroll."

Sano smiled and took her hand, Izili followed.

"Wait, I don't want people to recognize me…"

"I assume you have a cover form?" Sano asked politely.

"Yes, of course."

"Well then change into it, don't worry, I won't tell anyone" he said with a smile.

Izili sighed in relief and quickly changed her appearance. "Well than, shall we continue."

She smiled.

"Yes, we may," she answered with a laugh.

"So this is your human form huh?"

"Yeah…" Chihiro said subconsciously pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Well I think it's very nice," Sano said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Umm…thanks, so… I wanted to ask-" Chihiro turned from him to find Haku staring blankly at her.

"Chihiro?" Haku managed to get out.

"Oh, hi Haku… what are you doing here?"

**PLEASE REPLY!!!! I'm sorry for leaving a cliffie!!! I'm working on my story as I post this so Chapter 7 should be up soon or at least an update. :D **

**Peace!**


	7. Jealousy

**Okay, okay. I'm warning you now… You're going to hate me because there's a cliffie. But I PROMISE I'll update soon!! Oh and I updated the last chapter so check that out NOW! Because you won't get this chapter unless you read the last couple of paragraphs. AND this chapter is REALLY short. Sorry!**

**Luv,**

**hakulover88**

Chapter 7- Jealousy

"Well…I…umm…" Haku started. He was completely at loss of words.

"_Come on Haku! Pull yourself together, just because there's another guy with Chihiro doesn't mean that there's anything going on," _said the little voice in Haku's head. _"Don't do anything stupid."_

"I was just coming to check on you. You looked really upset yesterday and when I couldn't find you I…I got worried," he managed to say.

"Oh, thank you for your concern Haku it really means a lot to me," Chihiro said with a smile.

Haku sighed of relief and then he remembered that guy was still there.

"Who are you?" Haku asked with a little bit of coldness in his voice, his green eyes never glancing away from Sano's blue eyes.

Sano squinted his eyes a little but didn't back down.

"My name is Sano. And may I ask what yours is?" He said with equal edge.

"Haku."

Chihiro glanced at the two, staring at each other. She had a feeling that neither one would back down.

"So…" Chihiro said loudly, trying to break the awkward silence. "I'm actually going to let you two finish…this, and I'll catch up with Sano later," she said quickly, running down the stairs as she spoke. "Bye Haku, bye Sano!" And with that she was gone. Leaving the two dragons to work things out on their own.

"I don't like you," stated Sano.

"Aw. And I was hoping _so _much that we could be friends," Haku said sarcastically with a taunting smile.

Sano just glared back at him.

"What Sano? Dragon's got your tongue?" Haku taunted. _I really should stop antagonizing him…oh but it's so fun! _

Sano made a move to punch Haku but stopped himself.

"It's not worth it… Besides, since I'm a nice guy I'll let this go but cross my path again and you'll regret it," he ,said threatingly and stalked off.

"Oh, _SO _scared Sano!" Haku exclaimed but realized that Sano was already gone and he was alone. _I mean honestly. Does he have any idea how powerful I am? What could he possibly do to- OH NO!! Chihiro!_ He ran down the stairs so fast you could swear he was flying, or maybe he was….

**I know it's short but PLEASE REPLY:D More's coming I promise, but it won't come till I get at least 25 reviews. PLEASE REPLY!!**


	8. A Terrible Past

**Hey people!! Thank you SO much for all the awesome reviews!! Really, it's really awesome to hear from you guys :D! Anyway, being the totally forgetful person that I am forgot to add that Haku was having this vision that can be seen in chapter 3 and then he sees it again on chapter 5. Sorry about that, and the fact that I left another cliffie… Sorry!! If I get 30 replies by Sunday, I'll give everyone a teaser for the next chapter. Only I review per person please!**

**Luv,**

**Hakulover88**

Chapter 8- A terrible past

Chihiro was sitting in the same spot she had sat with Haku 12 years ago. She had conjured up a flower and twirled it around in her fingers. _I hope Haku and Sano didn't do anything stupid… ARG!! They probably did. Chihiro why did you leave them alone! _She sighed and slapped her hand against her head. She assumed that no one would be around and transformed into Izili and sighed.

"Miss me?" a voice said from nowhere.

"Sano?" Izili asked. "Where are you?"

Then out of thin air Sano appeared right in front of her with a rose. He bowed and handed her the rose.

"Thank you but you really don't have to do all this, I mean-" Izili started.

"But I want to," Sano interrupted and smiled.

Izili simply smiled back. _Why is he trying so hard?_

"So you wanted to ask me about…?"

"Oh yes. First off, before we talk about any of this I want you to promise that no one is to know who my cover form really is, understood?"

"Even that Haku kid?"

"_Especially_ him, promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, now I was hoping if you could tell me what happened to my parents, my real parents."

"Ah yes, Queen Evangeline and King Tristan. Fine people they were, although I'm so sorry to say that they disappeared the night of your almost wedding," Sano replied solemnly.

"Wait what!? My parents are missing?! But how? Did someone kidnap them? Did anyone try to find them?" Izili exclaimed.

She started to cry and Sano put his arm around her to comfort her. They stayed like this for what seemd like forever, when Izili finally stopped crying she asked Sano, "Wait…what wedding?"

"Well…you were engaged to a very powerful Prince named Soma," Sano replied simply.

"What happened?"

"Well…it turns out that you didn't love him, you loved someone else, but when you called off the wedding he was furious. You see, Soma was a very proud arrogant Prince and he wasn't going to let you ruin his reputation, so he kidnapped you, and abandoned you in the human world."

"I-I don't understand…. I was in love? With who?"

"You were in love with a river spirit. He disappeared shortly after you did, some say that he went to the human world to save you, but in his attempt his memory was also lost and he never returned. I'm so sorry Princess…"

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed. "I don't want anything to do with Princess Izili! Don't you ever mention that name again!" She burst into tears and ran away, changing into Chihiro in the process. As she turned the corner she ran into someone.

_Thud. _They crashed, the other person happened to be running at a very fast pace as well and the impact sent both flying. Chihiro feel to the ground but used magic to break her fall a little. She looked up to see whom she had bumped into. It was Haku.

"Chihiro?" Haku said. He saw her tears. _Sano…_ he thought to himself. "Chihiro what happened? Did Sano do this to you? Did-" Haku started.

But Chihiro had already run past him, he heard her whisper something to herself as she past. He heard her say, "I just want to go home…"

………………………..

"Chihiro wait!" Haku called, and ran after her, but strangely she seemed to have vanished. _Sano…_ he thought angrily. He turned around and found himself looking straight at Sano.

"Oh hello Haku, what a pleasant surprise," Sano said sarcastically.

"What have you done to Chihiro?!" Haku demanded.

"I've done nothing to Chihiro," Sano replied smartly.

"Liar! If you did nothing to her then how come she's crying? What did you do to her?!"

"Haku, I promise that I've done nothing to upset Chihiro, however I- never mind, it's not for your ears," Sano replied coolly then walked away and vanished into the sky.

Haku glared up at the sky, then turned away to find Chihiro.

………………………..

Chihiro had changed back into Izili and was now flying towards the border between the human world and the spirit world. Silently she flew to the tunnel entrance and calmly walked through, without any hesitation.

………………………..

Haku was running as fast as he could towards the border. He was about to jump over the river when something stopped him. He whirled around to face the person keeping him from Chihiro. It was Sakura.

"Where are you off to so fast Haku?" she asked innocently.

"Sakura let me go right now! I have to find Chihiro!" he exclaimed.

"What?! You're running after that little human brat? Isn't she going back to the human world? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Haku fell silent for a minute.

"No, this is not what I wanted. I never wanted her to go home. I didn't know what I wanted before, but now I'm positive," he replied in a steady voice. He used his magic to break from his grip. And she did not try to reach out to him again. He jumped over the river and started running for the border.

"Well then Haku… You're in for quite a surprise, you see Chihiro is not who you think she is," Sakura cried out to him. Haku stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…nothing… go find her… see if I care. I never want to see you again!" she exclaimed them ran away crying.

Haku called her name but she didn't answer. And again, he turned his back and headed for the border.

………………………..

Chihiro could faintly make out he sunlight from the other side of the tunnel. She quickened her pace, anxious to leave the crazy world where nothing made sense. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she reached the end of the tunnel. She stood at the end of the tunneled and smiled. The sun caressed her face, and the breeze toyed with her hair. She smiled. The suddenly she felt very tired all of a sudden. So tired that she could no longer stand. Suddenly she felt her eyes flutter and the last thing she heard were footsteps before all she could see was black.

………………………..

When Haku finally emerged from the tunnel he was shocked to find Chihiro collapsed on the ground in front of him.

"Chihiro, Chihiro!" he cried, running towards her. He knelt down besides her and turned her over so she was on her back.

"Chihiro wake up!" he exclaimed, giving her a slight shake. "Chihiro!"

Quickly, he felt her wrist for a pulse. It was very faint. _I've got to get her back to the Spirit World…_ He picked her up gently and started to walk towards the tunnel, when he felt the sudden loss of energy. "Ah!" he cried out, his leg had given out and he had almost fallen to the ground with Chihiro. With great effort he pulled himself and Chihiro back up and slowly staggered into the tunnel. Amazingly he made it all the way to the other side where he collapsed and both fell to the ground.


	9. True Identity

**Hey guys, I know you problalby all hate me because of my stupid cliff hangers and that I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of a cliffie, I'll try to make my future one's better. Also as for the updateing part, I've been sick so I haven't been able to think of what happens next in my story much less type! Anyway, here's chapter nine, I think it's the chapter that you guys have been waiting for (hopefully) to make up for my bad updaterness. Enjoy!**

**Hakulover88**

Chapter 9- True Identity

Chihiro woke up and found herself lying on the lush green grass of the Spirit World. She stood up and dizzily looked around.

"What happened?" she muttered to herself.

She looked down and saw Haku collapsed on the ground at her feet. _He must have brought me back here…._ Chihiro thought to herself. _Oh my god I'm so stupid! I forgot that spirits couldn't cross over to the human world unless they were extremely powerful, and even if they do cross over they can't stay for long. No wonder Haku was training so long…_

"Oh my god! Haku!" she exclaimed giving him a shake. "Haku wake up!"

When he didn't respond, she sent a jolt of energy through him to get his heart rate back up. He immediately jolted upright, and looked at Chihiro, dazed and confused.

"What, what happened?" he asked.

"I believe that we're in the Spirit World thanks to you," Chihiro said with a smile.

Haku smiled and sat up to look at her.

"What happened to Chihiro? Why did you collapse? Only a spirit would do that," Haku asked confused.

"Well…umm…I kinda, well, sort of don't really know," Chihiro said hoping he would buy it.

He looked at her suspiciously for a minute then smiled.

"Well don't try that again, I don't want to lose you a second time."

"Don't worry, I don't want to lose you either," Chihiro said softly.

It was after she had said this that she realized that Haku's face was now very close to hers. Chihiro leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and they kissed. It felt like an eternity but Chihiro knew it didn't last very long and when they finally pulled away she was bright pink.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that for a really long time," she said suddenly shy.

Haku laughed.

"So have I," he said with a smile.

Suddenly a green blast of energy shot at Chihiro and she fell to the ground, wiggling in pain.

"Chihiro!" Haku exclaimed, and bent down to comfort her.

He looked to see where the blast had come from. It was Sakura.

"What did you do Sakura?!" Haku exclaimed walking towards her.

"Nothing, just a little surprise for you," she said with a giggle and disappeared into a poof of clouds.

Haku glared up at the sky and cursed before returned to Chihiro's side. _What did she mean by surprise?_ And then he saw. Slowly Chihiro's from began to change. Her hair grew until it was about hip-length then turned wavy. Her figure grew longer and curvier. A tiara was placed on her head, and white wings shot out of her back. And finally her eyes turned a piercing violet color. She stopped wiggling and stood, facing him.

"Chi-Chihiro?" Haku asked uncertain.

"Yes and no Haku, umm…I probably should have told you this earlier but…I'm Princess Izili too."


End file.
